Un cadeau
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Trois ans après la disparition de Neal Peter a pris un jour de repos pour son anniversaire, un jour qui lui réserve une surprise des plus imprévues.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Un petit texte en passant, parce que franchement, la saison 6 m'a laissé sur ma faim tout en excitant mon imagination.

* * *

**Un cadeau **

Peter Burke ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un livreur se présente à son domicile en ce jour où il faisait tout pour oublier que c'était son anniversaire, un de plus sans Neal, sans même une carte du jeune homme.

Elizabeth lui avait promis une soirée en tête à tête, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de confiance pour garder leur fils de trois ans.

Trois ans déjà... Peter avait parfois du mal à y croire... déjà trois ans qu'ils étaient parents Elizabeth et lui, trois ans que Neal était entré dans leur vie, peu après que l'autre Neal en soit sorti définitivement.

Il sentait encore son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il pensait ces mots.

Trois ans et même s'il savait la vérité depuis plus de deux ans, il lui arrivait encore de l'oublier et de ressentir la douleur de cette perte.

Tout comme il ressentait le vide qu'avait laissé l'escroc en lui, autour de lui...

Plus personne n'en parlait dans les bureaux du FBI.

Neal Caffrey était devenu un sujet tabou.

Tout le monde dans les bureaux savait à quel point Peter et lui avaient été proches, tous savaient quelle perte était la mort du consultant pour le FBI.

Ils savaient également qu'elle aurait pu être évitée, si d'autres choix avaient été fait par le bureau, bien avant ce jour tragique.

Oui, tous savaient, et c'était pour cette raison que personne ne disait rien.

Pas seulement parce que Peter tenait à Neal et avait le sentiment de lui avoir fait défaut au plus mauvais moment.

Pour son anniversaire Peter avait pris un jour de congé, plus pour faire plaisir à son épouse que par réel désir de se reposer.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos.

Parce qu'il se sentait triplement coupable, envers Neal qu'il n'avait pas su garder à ses côtés, envers le bureau et envers son épouse à qui il cachait la survie du jeune homme depuis des mois.

Il ne savait pas trop qui du FBI ou d'Elizabeth prendrait le plus mal le fait que Neal soit toujours en vie et qu'il soit lui parfaitement au fait de ce détail.

Parfois, lorsqu'il y pensait il avait la tentation de tout dire, d'être honnête envers son épouse, envers le bureau, mais quelque chose le retenait à chaque fois.

Pas la crainte d'être blâmé et d'avoir des ennuis, non, s'il gardait le silence depuis des mois ce n'était pas parce qu'il redoutait des conséquences désastreuses pour sa vie privée comme pour sa carrière. S'il gardait le silence c'était à cause des derniers mots de Neal à son encontre.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami. » avait dit l'escroc avant de fermer les yeux.

Peter voulait croire que ces mots étaient vrais, quand tout le reste ne l'était pas, qu'ils étaient sincères, que le jeune homme le tenait vraiment pour un ami.

Il voulait d'autant plus y croire que la bouteille de Bordeaux qu'ils avaient reçu un jour, Elizabeth et lui, était à ses yeux un signe de plus de la sincérité de Neal.

Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que la bouteille était un cadeau du jeune homme, une façon de le mettre sur la voie de la vérité, un moyen de lui dire qu'il était vivant, qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait refait sa vie en France.

Un geste de confiance aussi, Peter voulait croire que c'était cela, Neal lui tendait la main en lui envoyant cette bouteille, en ravivant en lui le souvenir de la clef qui se trouvait parmi les affaires qu'on lui avait remis après sa disparition. Neal savait qu'il comprendrait le message, qu'il ferait le lien, qu'il se souviendrait.

Neal savait qu'il avait été derrière lui le plus souvent, marchant sur ses pas sans le rattraper, mémorisant tous les détails.

Des détails compromettants, même alors Peter l'avait su, mais il n'avait eu le fin mot de l'histoire qu'en entrant dans le container, en posant les yeux sur toutes les preuves laissées derrière lui par l'escroc.

Neal savait qu'il arriverait à cet endroit, qu'il y viendrait tôt ou tard, il aurait pu faire disparaître toutes ces choses qui étaient autant de preuves de sa magistrale escroquerie, des preuves qui pouvaient se retourner contre lui si Peter décidait d'en parler au FBI, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Une fois de plus le jeune homme avait marché sur le fil du rasoir, tablant sur leur amitié, sur la loyauté de Peter, espérant qu'elle serait plus forte que son sens du devoir.

Peter ne voulait pas y voir une marque d'orgueil, une provocation de l'escroc.

Il ne le voulait pas parce que songer que Neal se moquait d'eux, de lui, en le laissant accéder à ce container, en le guidant vers lui, lui briserait le cœur.

Il préférait croire que Neal les aimait, à sa façon si particulière, qu'il avait planifié sa mort pour les protéger, autant que pour se protéger lui même.

Bien sur, il y avait le problème de l'argent manquant, mais ce n'était que peu de choses en regard de la fortune que ciblaient les Panthères Roses, une goutte d'eau, une très belle, très confortable goutte d'eau, Peter voulait bien l'admettre, mais que Neal utiliserait pour se refaire une vie, loin du crime, c'était du moins ce qu'il voulait croire.

Pour le reste, Peter était confiant, si Neal retournait à ses mauvaises habitudes il ne manquerait pas de l'apprendre, il portait un intérêt tout particulier à tout ce qui concernait l'Europe depuis qu'il avait vu le journal et l'article parlant du Louvre. Il saurait reconnaître la signature de Neal si le jeune homme replongeait, il en était persuadé.

Les autres mots de Neal le poussaient à espérer que rien de ce genre ne se produirait.

« Tu es le seul à avoir vu du bon en moi... » avait dit l'escroc.

Peter voulait croire qu'il entendait par là qu'il lui avait permis de se découvrir meilleur qu'il ne l'était et non pas que même lui ne voyait rien de bon dans ce qu'il était au plus profond.

Neal était un escroc, un voleur, mais il n'était pas que cela, et Peter avait toujours cru qu'il était capable du meilleur, pas seulement dans le domaine du crime.

Neal le lui avait prouvé, encore et encore, au fil de ces années, et Peter s'accrochait à la certitude que tout n'était pas de la manipulation.

Même s'il avait eu du mal à y croire parfois, même s'il avait perdu plusieurs fois confiance, Neal avait su ranimer la flamme à chaque fois.

Oui... Neal avait toujours été là où on ne l'attendait pas.

Peter souriait en pensant ces mots, et la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée n'altéra pas sa bonne humeur.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un jour triste, se souvenir de Neal ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal qu'avant, il était vraiment sur la bonne voie.

Pas celle de l'oubli, il n'oublierait jamais Neal, même s'il ne devait jamais le revoir, mais sur celle de l'apaisement.

Il se leva donc sans cesser de sourire et rejoignit Elizabeth devant la porte d'entrée.

Ils ouvrirent ensemble au livreur en tenue de FedEx qui déplaçait avec précaution une caisse de bois plate qui faisait bien un mètre cinquante de long et de large pour une soixantaine de profondeur.

Intrigué par ce colis qu'ils n'attendaient pas Peter n'en signa pas moins le bon de livraison et aida l'homme à porter la caisse dans le salon.

\- Bon anniversaire. Souhaita l'homme avant de filer.

Peter eut la tentation de le retenir pour l'interroger.

Comment ce livreur savait il que c'était son anniversaire ?

Il n'en eut pas le loisir, Elizabeth lui désignait déjà l'inscription en rouge qui barrait un des côtés de la caisse, disant « Joyeux anniversaire Peter ».

Cela annonçait clairement la couleur et Peter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait parvenir ce colis et surtout ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir.

Il alla chercher des outils et entreprit d'ouvrir la caisse, elle ne lui résista pas longtemps et les chips de polystyrène qui protégeaient le contenu se répandirent sur le sol.

Une seconde protection entourait le cadeau et il mit un bon moment à la défaire, mais lorsque la dernière protection dévoila enfin le contenu de la caisse Peter et Elizabeth restèrent muets de saisissement face à ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Peter sentit plus qu'il ne vit Elizabeth se blottir contre lui et referma instinctivement les bras autour d'elle.

Ils ne voyaient plus que ce qu'ils venaient de déballer.

\- Chéri... c'est... tout bonnement magnifique... murmura finalement Elizabeth d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Peter était tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

C'était l'œuvre d'art la plus surprenante et la plus belle qu'il lui avait été donné de contempler.

Il n'était pas très porté sur l'art abstrait d'ordinaire, mais la toile qu'il avait sous les yeux était de celles qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Elle vibrait, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. On sentait que le peintre avait posé chaque coup de pinceau avec un soin tout particulier, porté par une émotion que la toile retranscrivait dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle était entièrement bleue, pas d'un bleu uniforme, mais en ton sur ton puisque plusieurs nuances de bleu se mêlaient, la base aquarelle, transparente et légère, était renforcée par des touches de gouache plus épaisses et opaques.

Elle n'était pas signée, mais ce n'était pas important, Elizabeth et lui savaient qui l'avait réalisée.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient sous les yeux une œuvre originale de Neal Caffrey.

Ce n'était pas la toile qui retenait seule le regard, le cadre qui l'entourait était lui aussi des plus surprenant, il était composé de trois parties distinctes se superposant, toutes trois sculptées. La première, masquant les deux autres était en bois de hêtre, clair, presque blanc et délicatement rosé par endroits, elle formait une résille de bois, délicat entrelacs de feuilles, de fleurs et d'insectes, la seconde en chêne couleur de miel représentait des paysages et le dernier, en merisier rouge et brillant, quelques personnages discrets, à peine perceptibles derrière les deux autres parts du cadre, qui ne se dévoilaient vraiment que si l'on prenait la peine de détacher les deux premières parties. Un système astucieux permettait d'accéder aux parties cachées, comme le découvrit Peter lorsqu'il étudia plus attentivement le curieux cadre une fois seul, Elizabeth étant allé s'occuper de leur fils. De fines charnières, des loquets et des boutons qui se ressentaient du bout des doigts plus qu'ils ne se voyaient, retenaient l'ensemble en place et en faisaient pivoter les composants.

Une plaque de cuivre fixée au milieu de la partie la plus visible indiquait le nom de l'œuvre.

Peter sourit en lisant l'unique mot qui y était gravé.

Faith... ce nom seul était un message à lui tout seul. Mais il n'était pas le seul, le tableau dans son ensemble en était un.

Il en fut pleinement conscient en dévoilant le troisième panneau, intrigué par les personnages à peine soupçonnables à travers les jours des premières part du cadre, il avait tenu à actionner les mécanismes qui le découvraient.

S'il avait pu avoir le moindre doute sur l'identité de l'artiste ayant réalisé cette œuvre d'art, il l'aurait perdu en regardant les scènes gravées dans le panneau le plus caché.

Il était tout entier dédié à la relation qu'ils avaient eu Neal et lui, tous les moments où ils avaient été complices, où ils s'étaient fait confiance, et ce depuis le premier jour de leur collaboration.

L'artiste avait sculpté toutes ces scènes de leur vie avec minutie, elles étaient si réalistes, si emplies d'émotion que Peter referma vivement les premiers panneaux pour ne plus les voir.

Ces moments là lui appartenaient, appartenaient à Neal, ils étaient trop intimes, bien trop frais dans son esprit, il n'avait pas la force de les regarder encore, il ne tenait pas plus que son épouse les voit.

L'espace d'un instant il fut tenté de remballer le tableau, de l'enfermer à nouveau dans la caisse et de ne plus jamais y penser, mais ce serait faire insulte à son ami que d'agir de la sorte.

Réprimant un soupir il se dirigea vers la caisse afin de la ranger, elle pourrait servir plus tard, s'il devait mettre le tableau en sécurité, ce fut alors qu'il la soulevait qu'une enveloppe s'en échappa.

Peter reposa la caisse et prit l'enveloppe, la tourna entre ses doigts, le cœur brusquement serré, envahi par une angoisse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment.

Une fois encore, il savait de qui venait cette lettre, et il n'avait pas la force de l'ouvrir.

Il n'avait pas le courage de lire ce que Neal pouvait bien lui avoir écrit.

Il était trop tôt... oui, encore bien trop tôt.

Il rangea la caisse, accrocha le tableau dans le salon, plaça l'enveloppe dans la caisse où il conservait les souvenirs qu'il gardait de Neal.

Un jour il l'ouvrirait... un autre jour.

FIN ?


End file.
